


YouTube One Shots

by swritings



Category: Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swritings/pseuds/swritings
Summary: Get close and personal with your favourite YouTubers.





	1. Would you like a sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> You decide to surprise Joe after having been away travelling for a month.

It was finally Thursday which meant that you were finally back home in London after having to travel for work. It had been a hard but fun month travelling but you were looking forward to being back. More specifically, you were looking forward to being reunited with your boyfriend, Joe.

You hadn’t told him that you would be back today wanting to surprise him. You spoke with Byron about it and planned on him sneaking you inside while Joe was out for a meeting. It wasn’t meant to be a big surprise so you hadn’t really thought of how to reveal yourself thinking you’d just make it up on the moment.

“Hey!” Byron opened the door giving you a hug. Seeing as he was Joe’s roommate you had become quite close with him over all the times you had stayed at Joe’s. He was a nice lad and had become a good friend of yours, too.

“Joe will be back in 20 minutes or something,” he said.

“Great,” you replied taking your jacket and shoes off. “I haven’t really planned anything…”

“We’ll figure something out.”

And so you did.

“Joe just texted me, he’ll be here in 5,” Byron said holding his phone up interrupting your catch up.

“Better get in position,” you crouched down behind the kitchen counter as Byron sat scrolling through phone on the couch.

“I’m home!” Joe sang as he entered the apartment, shuffling around as he got rid of his jacket and shoes. “Byrooon?” camera in hand he entered the living room to find Byron.

Your heart fluttered with excitement as you heard his voice in real life and not over a phone. This almost felt surreal. You had been waiting for this day for a long time and now it was finally here.

“There he is! How are you, man?” As they made casual small talk you risked a peek over the counter. He was stood with his back to you as he filmed Byron. Even without being able to see his face you knew he looked good.

He wore a black oversized t-shirt paired with a pair of blue ripped jeans which to be fair you only knew were ripped because he had sent pictures this morning of them.

He turned the camera to his face as he spoke about his morning. You were sure that you were noticeable in the background and even did a small wave hoping he wouldn’t see it in the viewfinder. It would be a nice little thing to watch back later on.

Byron and you had cooked up a simple plan and you hoped it would work and although being spotted in the background would make a good surprise, it just wasn’t the one you had wanted.

“Would any of you like a sandwich?” you questioned catching Byron’s eyes and giving him a small smirk.

“Yeah, I’d love one, love!” Joe answered before going back to talking. It took approximately 20 seconds of him continuing to talk before he registered your voice.

“Y/N?” He turned around as fast as he could, shock lining every corner of his face. He even dropped his camera on the ground. Just as fast he had turned, he was upon you pulling you into a tight hug.

“Joe!” you laughed he spun you around pulling you to the middle of the floor.

“I can’t believe you’re here!” He set you down on the ground gently, fingers softly caressing your cheeks. “I thought you’d be back next week?”

“I lied,” you said smiling at him. He looked just as good from the front as he did from behind. His hair was slightly tousled giving him the messy look you liked.

“I missed you,” you whispered, holding him tight against you. His lips met yours in a sweet kiss that told you everything you needed to know. “I missed you, too.”

“Well, as heartful as that was, I’d quite like a sandwich now,” Byron said.

You had forgotten Byron was still in the room and you both laughed. “Sure,” you responded giving Joe a quick peck before leaving his side.

“Do you actually want one?” you asked him knowing he said it as a joke. “I’ll make three then,” you said once he had given you a nod.

Joe still stood in the middle of the room watching you fiddle around in the kitchen. He could not believe you were here but seeing you in his home felt natural. You belonged here.

He walked up behind you, hugging your waist as you tried to spread the butter onto the bread.

“Joe,” you giggled as his tight hold made it difficult to move your arms. He only sighed kissing your shoulder and pressing you tighter against him. The question would have to wait but with his newfound knowledge, he knew he would never want to let you go.

“Love you,” he muttered as he pressed a few more kisses onto your shirt.

“I love you, too, but you do have to let me go if you want anything to eat.”

Reluctantly, he eased his hold taking a seat in front of the counter. You talked about your trip filling him in on all that had happened while he also told you about his days in London. It was nice to finally catch up in person and to be able to hear his laugh in person.

You were happy the surprise was well received and the camera footage of him realising would be gold, something you definitely were watching later. For now, you were content with just sitting with him and catching up on each other’s lives.


	2. Gleam Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been ages since you had last seen your friends and Jack. Luckily Gleam decided to hold a party where you could catch up and more…

“Good morning guys!” you smiled to the camera in front of you, “As I said yesterday, today is the day for the Gleam festival/party thing and I’m so excited! I get to see so many youtubers I haven’t seen in a long time and I’m really looking forward to this. But, “ you held a finger up, “I do have to get ready first, so I’ll see you in a bit.”

After ending the bit you turned off your camera and moved to take a quick shower. You slipped on a robe once you were finished and sat down in your makeup chair. “What to choose?” you mumbled to yourself. You decided to go quite natural with a bronze eye look and pink brown lips. You put on the outfit you chose beforehand to avoid a clothing crisis, and slipped into your converse. Once your sunglasses were on your face, you were good to go. After grabbing your bag and your vlogging camera you hopped in the car and started the journey.

You were genuinely so excited for this party, and couldn’t wait to see friends you hadn’t seen in ages. You had been on tour and after that you did some travelling so it had been some months since you had seen everybody. The person, though, you were looking most forward to seeing again was Jack. Feelings had blossomed after you formed a close friendship with most of the ‘buttercream squad’ as they were called, and it seemed as though he felt something for you, too. Hopefully, tonight would give you the last indication of his feelings and were he stood.

“I’m here, guys!” you flipped the camera around to show the view. “Look whose here!” Zoë, Alfie, Sean and Poppy all grinned at the camera, “I’ve missed you guys so much.” Zoe stepped up beside you, “We’ve missed you, too. You have to come by the new house at some point.” You made an excited face when she mentioned the new house and began gushing about with her. You had watched the vlogs and you knew with Zoë’s knack for interior design it would look damn incredible when it was done.

“Y/N” your name was yelled from behind and a camera was shoved up your face when you turned. “Caspar!” you yelled back before giving him a hug. Your grin widened when you saw the person next to him - Jack. A smile the size of yours was on his face the moment he saw you and you threw your arms around him squeezing him tightly.

“I missed you,” he whispered nuzzling his face into your hair. You took a deep breath relishing in the familiar scent of his cologne and pulled back albeit reluctantly knowing other people were around - most likely filming this exchange. 

“Missed you, too.” His eyes trailed over your body with an almost appreciative smile on his lips and you did the same. He looked good. 

“Come on, love birds, or we’ll never get there.” You rolled your eyes at Casper grabbing Jack’s arm to trail him along. 

The party was well underway already and you could feel a light tinkle of the alcohol in your body. You had already shown the tent you and some other youtubers would be sharing along with some other random shots with different youtubers around the festival to the viewers. It had been a fun evening so far, you met up with so many people and got to catch up. The only downside being that you had only seen Jack that one time. This didn’t mean you depended on his presence to have a good time, it just would have made it slightly better. But speak of the devil and he appears.

“Hi love, you alright?” He reached up to stroke your cheek. You gave him a confused look at the random show of affection. “You had a bit of glitter,” he explained. Ah, that would make more sense, not that you minded the affection from him. Leo had gone crazy with the glitter and when he pulled you into dance some must have fallen from his hair to your face.

“I’m good, glad to be here.” As you spoke you stumbled slightly over your own foot. 

“Careful there, how much have you had to drink?” Concern was etched over his face even though he knew you could take care of yourself and knew when to stop. He hadn’t drunk that much himself and had been looking for a chance to catch you alone the entire day. 

“Not that much, just a bit.” You noticed he still hadn’t removed his hand from your waist and moved a bit closer testing the waters. 

He smiled but didn’t say anything, and snaked his arm all the way around so you could lean on his shoulder.

A shiver when through your frame when a breeze drifted past. He pulled you closer, “Cold?”

You nodded, “Just a bit.” The shorts definitely didn’t help you at all right now.

“We can go to my tent, if you want?” he asked almost nervous not wanting it to come across the wrong way, “I have a duvet and a bed.” he wiggled his eyebrows and the old Jack was back.

“You perv,” you laughed, “lead the way.”

You climbed under the duvet already feeling warmer. Jack stood by the end not wanting to overstep any boundaries, “Get under here already, and cuddle me.” the alcohol definitely loosened your tongue and calmed some of the nerves of being alone with Jack in a tent. He was beside you in an instant, hands hesitantly pulling you closer. You snuggled into his chest feeling the most comfortable you had in months.

“I’m glad you’re back, it’s been hell without you here. Mikey has been ringing me everyday…” Jack began to fill you in on the months you missed and already after a few minutes you were cry-laughing at some of the shenanigans they got into. 

“I really did miss you,” he said bringing you in for a hug. When you pulled back your faces where inches apart. You could barely see each other but with just enough light you could see his eyes darting down to look at your lips. You slowly brought a hand up to his cheek and you moved forward stopping just before touching prompting him to decide. It took no less than a second before his lips were touching yours in a slow and soft kiss. His fingers caressed your hips before moving up to hold your jaw. When you broke apart you could see the faint smile in his eyes that grew in time with the real one. 

“I really enjoyed that,” he whispered making you giggle. “Do you, maybe, wanna go on a date some time?”

“I think I, maybe, do.” you teased laughing when he groaned.

“Don’t mock me. Here I am trying to ask a beautiful woman out which takes guts by the way,” he pointed at you and raised his eyebrows,” and all she does is tease me.”

“Aw, I’m sorry. How can I make you forgive me?” you teased once again reaching up to brush some of his hair out his eyes..

He pretended to be in thought, “A kiss and a date.” You grinned widely before giving him a quick peck but he was quicker than you thought and captured your lips in a longer and more heated kiss than expected.

“Damn, boy.” you whistled, “how can I say no, now.”

You could hear the other boys coming in but didn’t feel like moving so you stayed in the warmth of Jack’s arms wrapped around you tightly. You could hear the commotion but were almost asleep until you could feel something wet drip on you.

“Did you know, the thing is Casper. This is where you messed up.” Jack said turning around to confront the culprit. 

“Not only did you pour in on me but her,” he pointed down at you and continued his threat, “you’re gonna get in your bed tonight and good lord is it gonna be wet.”

You could hear the other girls in the tent scream along with Caspar’s noises of ‘oh shit I fucked up’ but Jack was the only thing you could look at. God damn, he looked hot! The black hoodie and slightly curly hair made your pants wetter than you had expected from such a simple look.

He went to lay back down after brushing some excess water of his shoulder. “I bet we can make that bed wet an entirely different way.” he whispered in your ear and laughed when he could feel your breath hitch.

That man’s gonna be the death of you.


	3. Stole your heart didn't I?

You had driven down to vist Zoë and Alfie with Joe and were currently helping Zoë prepare some snacks for the movie night you had planned.

“What are you doing?” A pair of arms snaked around your waist from behind, Joe’s chin resting on your shoulder as he assessed the table.

“Ooh, you got m&m’s. I’ve been craving them for days.”

“I know,” you chuckled, “that’s why we bought them.”

“Ah Zoë, see this is why I chose her as my girlfriend.” He grinned widely letting go of you to grab some.

“Hey!” She said grabbing the bowl and pushing his hands away. “Those are not for now, mister.”

She took another bowl in her hands to bring to the living room.

“Make sure he doesn’t try to steal anything else!” She chuckled before leaving the room.

“Becoming a thief, are we?” He turned around grabbing your hands.

“Stole your heart, didn’t I?”

You widened your eyes at his corny remark.

“You did not just say that.”

He grinned proudly, not an ounce of regret in his eyes.

“That was horrible.” You let go of his hands walking after Zoë but before you could take even two steps he interfered by pulling at your shirt.

“You know you still love me,” he put his arms around your waist pulling you close to him.

“Sadly, yeah,” you teased putting your arms around his neck.

“Oi, sadly?”

You just grinned in response giving him a quick peck on the lips before hurrying out of the room.

Joe stood still for a moment smiling to himself before rushing after you.

“Oi! Sadly?”


End file.
